In which 13, Cameron and Wilson get very close
by blend
Summary: Thirteen invites Wilson over to give him a little surprise. Cameron/Thirteen/Wilson


**In the magic of this fanfic, Chase and Cameron never had sex in the clinic. And sorry but Wilson had not decided to call Sam yet. YET xD I have never published a story here before, so I might be doing it wrong. lol**

**PS. I cannot write sex involving a man xD Penises are just.. odd.**

_It just... happened. I couldn't stop myself_; you try to reason. You've been awake now for several hours, naked, lying in bed, thinking. Thinking about what had happened. _It wasn't rational, it just wasn't rational. It wasn't your fault... god, what was I thinking? What am I doing?_ You ask yourself over and over again.

Thirteen. She had always been intriguing. You had to admit there was something about the mystery around her that drew you in, commanded your attention. There was no wonder how she could have any one, at any time. _That's how this whole thing started._

* * *

"Hey Wilson, you should stop by my place a little later. I think I have a surprise you would enjoy." Thirteen said with a smirk.

Wilson stared back at her, shocked. They had been stuck together during the lockdown and they both were relieved to be getting out. "Uhm, ya, sure" Wilson stuttered. Honestly, he had no idea what she could possibly be surprising him with.

Wilson lightly knocked on Thirteens' apartment door. He was nervous. He had no idea why, but something about the way she told him to come over made him question her motives.

"Ah, you're here already," Thirteen said as she opened the door. "You're surprise isn't quite ready yet so why don't you have a seat," she said motioning to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uhm, no thank you. I have to admit Thir-"

"Remy," Thirteen cut him off. "Call me Remy"

"Ok, Remy, I have to admit I am a bit curious about this 'surprise'," he said nervously.

"Oh James, don't be so nervous. You act as if she is going to murder you," a mysterious famine voice called out from the back room. Wilson stared down the hall. Who was that? And why did they sound so familiar? "Despite some of the rumors, she really isn't that dangerous. You have always been so nervous. It's time for you to relax and have some fun." Just then, Allison Cameron walked out of the bedroom.

"Cameron?" Wilson gaped. "I- I thought you were in Chicago?"

"Surprise!" Remy shouted. "We had been talking. You need some fun James. Honestly, your life... kinda boring. We just thought that we would be able to show you a good time," Remy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Wilson looked between the girls, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Remy turned towards her companion, "Are you sure he would like this, Ally? I mean, he just doesn't seem like the type."

"Rem, have some faith. I have known Wilson for much longer then you and I know he had a big crush on me," Allison said with a smile, "And everyone has a crush on you, girl or boy, so it's not like we have to worry about that."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Wilson said, standing up and putting his hands up. "I would really like you two to explain what is going on."

Remy laughed. "We are going to fuck you"

Wilson stood there, eyes wide. "Did House put you up to this?"

This was Allisons' turn to laugh. "God, no. He has no idea Remy and I are even together."

"You're together?" Wilson asked, shocked. "How? Why didn't I know?" he stuttered.

"Hello? James, I said we... are... going... to... fuck... you... Did you not here me?" Remy asked, a little annoyed.

Allison just smiled, "James, we have been friends for a while now. I see that you need some danger in your life. Take it from me. I never thought I would be dating a girl, but I took the chance and it was the best decision I have ever made. Let us help you get a little more excitement in your life."

Wilson stared at her shocked. He never thought this could ever possibly be happening. Suddenly, Allison was taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

_I should have left, _he thought to himself. _Everything would have been easier if I had just left. _You wouldn't be laying her, thinking about them. Thinking about how you had never felt so alive.

* * *

Allison quickly pushed him onto the bed, making quick effort to take off his pants. "Al, what are you doing? I thought you said you and Thirteen we together?" Wilson asked.

"We are," Remy smirked, from the side of the bed, "we both agreed that we wanted some fun. So, how would you like this?" She asked, taking off her clothes and walking over to Allison. "We could have sex and get you horny, then take turns fucking you," she pulled Allison into a kiss, taking her shirt off. "Or, you could fuck her while I watch"

Allison smiled, "How about I have sex with him, you get jealous and show him how to make me scream?"

"Oh, I like that," Remy smirked, "I knew there was an evil cunning woman within you. Do you like the plan?" She asked Wilson.

"I- I- Uhm..." Wilson blushed.

"I think that's a yes," Remy laughed.

Allison took the rest of her clothes off and smiled as she climbed onto the bed. She slowly pulled down his boxers. "Well, James, I think all this talk about sex has gotten you aroused," she said, lightly gripping his erect dick. "How does this feel?" She started gently massaging him, making him even harder.

"Uh," Wilson moaned, he couldn't help it. It felt so good and it had been a while sense he had had someone please him.

Allison quickly took her position on top, straddling her hips over his. She looked over at Remy, who was watching on the edge of the bed. She looked back down at Wilson as she lowed herself down onto his erection. "Uhh," she moaned as she pushed down, sliding his entire length inside her.

"Oh, god Al. Uh that's so good," he moaned again. He grabbed her hips, rocking his hips into hers.

"Uh Uh," Allison called out. "Uh, more," she begged as she bounced up and down, pulling his dick in an out her faster.

Wilson quickened his pace, pulling his length in and out faster as he moaned louder. "Uuhh, Al, I can't hold much longer."

She reached down and scratched his chest, "Uhh, yes yes, come inside me" she screamed.

"Oh god," Wilson moaned again, but just as he was about to come, Remy pushed Allison of him, causing him to squirt into the air.

"Fuck Rem, what are you doi- uuhh," Allison moaned as she was cut off by Remys' skillful tongue pushing against her clit. Remy spread her girlfriends' legs wider as she sucked on her swollen clit. "Oh, fuuck, uuuh uuh Remy," Allison screamed.

"Uhhm," Remy moaned as she rubbed her own clit against the sheets. She rubbed Allisons' clit with her tongue as she thrust two fingers deep inside her.

"Uuhhh Reemm" Allison screamed as she came.

* * *

That's what happened. Allison fucked you and Remy showed you just how to make her scream. It was the most adventurous sex you had ever had. Never before had he had sex with someone, while someone else watched. Now you were lying in bed, thinking of everything that had happened that day. _How am I suppose to face them tomorrow? _You thought to yourself. _And how am I going to keep this from House?_


End file.
